Taken
by HarmonyGames
Summary: Elsa is captured by Hans and taken into custody of the southern isles. He refuses to allow her to go back to her family, and Anna must try and decide what the best choice is for the Kingdom. Meanwhile Elsa endures torment from Hans, and Kristoff tries to solve a complicated problem.
1. Letters to the Princess

**Chapter 1**

~ Letters to the Princess ~

* * *

It was nearly a year after Elsa became queen, I was now engaged and was spending time with Elsa learning how to help her with more royal duties. today i had promised i would be there early to go through some paperwork. I had been in my sisters study for hours she was nowhere to be found and I was growing worried nobody had claimed to have seen her in all hours the hours I've been here. A knock on the door came as a Royal Guard entered the room.

"Princess Anna, this just came. Its from the southern Isles."

Princess Anna of Arendelle,

You probably have noticed by now your sister, Queen Elsa is missing from the Kingdom, but don't fear the Queen is alive. Right now your sister is on a ship heading for the southern isles accompanied by me. As she is absent it is the duty of the next heir to make choices for the Kingdom. Even an underage Princess such as yourself can rule over the Royal Court. If you should ever like to see Elsa again you best follow my instructions.

You are to turn Arendelle over to me, and step down at Princess. You will leave the Kingdom and never return unless you wish to be executed. I shall be waiting your response. You have one month to decide, if a choice is not made by that time. I will have your sister Queen Elsa, executed under my orders. As well as if you are to send anyone to attempt to retrieve her. Remember Princess your sisters survival depends on your choice. If she dies her blood is on your hands.

Best Regards,

Prince Hans.

I screamed slamming the letter down. Looking at the guard who had just handed it to let Hans kidnap the Queen!" I glared. "How could you! She's the Queen of Arendelle how hard is it to keep one obnoxious Prince away from the most important person in the Kingdom!"

"Princess Anna, please consider..."

"We are retrieving Elsa at once." I made my way to the door.

"You're underage, Princess Anna and The Royal Court have a chance to address this topic before a decision is made It might be too risky to chance saving Queen Elsa, the southern Isles cannot come into possession of Arendelle."

I glared at him. "She is my sister! We will retrieve her now, I don't care what the Royal Court thinks. You failed to protect the Queen and now you will go get her back."

* * *

**-late last night-**

It was late in the night I woke to somebody throwing my out of bed and shoving me to the floor. I could feel cold metal press on my neck. "Any sounds, any use of your powers and I will kill you, and I will kill your sister while I'm at it." the voice hissed.

I tried so hard to keep quiet as the man tightly tied ropes around my wrists. A cloth around my mouth, He pulled my hair back shoving me back onto my feet. "Hello Elsa."

Now I could see his face, Hans. I was shocked at how he was able to get into the castle let alone my room. But he had managed somehow. The Prince dragged me over to the window and I struggled trying to free myself. "Remember." he whispered. "I can still kill you."

Hans opened the window and I could see two of his men on the ground. Staring up at us. There was a rope hung from the window but instead of climbing down with me he threw me out and I landed on the cold ground. Whimpering watching through blurry eyes as he climbed down safely himself. My whole body ached from the fall and if it wasn't for the cloth tied so tightly around my mouth the screams would've been heard by the whole kingdom.

"Oh Elsa." Hans bent down. "You haven't even suffered yet." he smirked letting out a cruel laugh. But I was far to weak to retaliate in anyway. I fluttered my eyes shut, the agonizing pain from the fall causing me to fall asleep.

* * *

**\- 3 days later -**

"Anna!" I raced over to her quickly after hearing the news.

"Oh, Krisoff..." Anna sobbed into my shoulder. "They said they can't go after Elsa... That... That's it's too dangerous..." The Princess hugged me tight. "They're going to let Elsa die."

I held Anna close to me. "Anna, why won't they try to retrieve Elsa? She's the Queen? Don't they need her?"

Anna shook her head sobbing. "The Royal court ruled against it. Even though I tried to convince them, they... They can rule over me because, I'm underage right now Hans lied in that letter he said they'd have to listen to me! and if Elsa were to be gone I would have to take over... since I'm married to you. You would end up being King, and... if there's a chance for a male heir to be crowned..."

"They rule over a female heir" I finished her sentence

Anna began to speak sadly. "So they don't need Elsa, and they don't want to risk lives of men to save her." Anna said through tears. "I...I can't believe this Kristoff I love Elsa so much."

"So, right now... I get to act as King?" I say thinking of a plan

"Well, I suppose..." Anna managed through tears.

"Then I can rule over the Royal Court, I can tell them they have to go retrieve your sister!" I looked at Anna but she didn't smile.

"Kristoff, Even if you did" Anna looked at me like her heart sank. "They sent the letter of this morning in response... that we've made our choice... We're not getting Elsa back." Anna was in tears and she clutched onto me tight. "I...I... lost her... I lost her again Kristoff." Anna sobbed.

I pushed Anna away from me. "No, no you didn't." Kristoff wiped tears from Anna's face. "I'm going to get your sister myself, okay? I promise I will bring Elsa back to you i'm going to leave right now and I will save Elsa"

"But the letter said that if anyone..." Anna began speaking.

"I know what the letter said, but I promise I will bring Elsa back to you." Kristoff hugged her once more quite tightly. "Be good." I said pausing to take a deep breath "take care of yourself."

* * *

Moaning loudly I tried to put a hand to my head but my wrists were still tightly bound together I started feeling extremely sick. I was rocking back and forth in the little room, from the smell I could guess I was probably in the cells of a ship. My head ached with a pounding pain, but my entire body screamed In agony even when I breathed, the cloth in my mouth was not making it easier either. My ribs were probably broken... I couldn't see well in the dim light but I could tell large bruises were formed all over my body.

"She's awake." I heard a male voice call one that I had never heard before.

"Oh good."

That voice, I knew that is belonged to Hans. He spoke in such a malicious tone it couldn't belong to anyone else. The ginger haired man opened up the cellar door. "Hello Elsa." he walked over to me bending down and forcefully gripping my chin with his hand. "You don't look so good." He smirked pulling the cloth from my mouth.

"Thanks to you!" I hiss angry but next Hans glared moving in close to my face kissing me softly to which I reacted by biting his lip so hard until I could taste blood. Before I knew it my cheek stung in pain and my head wash smashed against the wall.

Hans just laughed putting two fingers to his lips looking at the slight bit of blood I drew from biting him. "Oh Elsa..." he smiled still at eye level with me. "I'm so not done with you." I closed my eyes. Hoping that the Prince did not have some sick obsession with me.

"We will be in the southern Isles soon. Not that it matters the conditions you'll be in there aren't much different from here." Hans laughed "Maybe if you're lucky I'll give you a cell with somewhere to sleep... but I think I'd much rather see you crying on the floor." The Prince stood and locked me back up again. My mouth hurt from the tight cloth that had been tied around it, my wrists were burning in pain and bleeding from the rope rubbing against them, and now that Hans was gone I let myself start crying, sobbing from all the pain. It was just too much at the moment.

I didn't care that there was one of his guards standing before me at the doors hearing me cry. I could even begin to think what Hans was going to do to me. I hid my head and drew my knees up. Trying to hide my face, not that anyone could see me curled up in the dark corner.


	2. Ice Cold Hearts

Chapter 2

~ Ice cold Hearts ~

Kristoff had left late last night and I couldn't imagine what was happening to me, as soon as Elsa was gone people began expecting so much of me. I was supposed to sign papers and deal with trade issues and complaints. But all I could think of was Elsa, and what Hans was doing with her. I just hoped that whatever happened could eventually be healed once she was returned.

I walked down the halls. People acted like I was already Queen, when in reality most of them just thought of me as a clumsy young lady. Who was never taught to be proper royalty.

* * *

"Princess Anna, a ship headed for the southern Isles sailed out late last night. Did you authorize this?" one of the men from the Court asked.

"Yes." I nod giving him a stern look. "I have a message for Prince Hans and I intended to give it to him. If you expect me to act and make decisions as Queen as shall do as I please." I looked at him speaking in a strong tone.

"Princess Anna, as rule states. Any ruler who is not of age, must consult the Royal Court before making a decision."

* * *

I glare at him. "Well then I guess you should have sent someone after Elsa like I ordered you too. Only you thought you could rule over me! I told you and nobody listened. May I remind you that I am the one who employs you. You are here to serve me, remember? You let my Sister The Queen die, if Hans goes through with this I will blame you for her death." I breathe in deeply I couldn't stand them at the moment. I was supposed to be in power how could they rule over me.

"You are to Marry Kristoff, should your sister not return Arendelle would have a king. Historically, a male heir would rule over a female. Princess Anna, I'm sorry but..."

I stopped him mid-sentence. "No." I speak in a stern tone. "You are not, Kristoff doesn't care about a title. You could've saved my sister! But instead you chose to let that horrible man take her, beat her and kill her." I scream at him. "Get out of my castle." I breathe heavily. "Now."

* * *

"Good morning love." I hear Hans' voice call as I wake from my hazy slumber. My head still pounds and I wonder how long I've been down here for the rocking motion of the ship makes me feel even worse. The possible broken ribs made it hurt to even breathe without wincing.

"I bet you're in pain aren't you?" Hans asked with a malicious grin. "You've been down here five days without any food or water, I could see why you're not feeling so well." he smirked. Bending down in front of me he shook his head disapprovingly. "Oh Elsa, you have no idea how much I'm enjoying watching you suffer."

I close my eyes and try to turn away. Hans grips my chin tightly forcing me to look at him. "You are mine Elsa." he smiled whispering in a menacing tone.

"I will never be yours." I reply in a quiet but rude tone. Soon enough I feel my cheek stinging again and i can taste blood in my mouth." he look at me with such a sorrowful face. "You disgust me." I say in a whisper hoping he could not her me. But my question is answer as a blade slices through my shoulder. He then grips it tightly. Screaming in pain and not being able to hold tears back this time I allow myself to sob in front of him.

"Elsa.." he laughed lightly shaking his head When will you learn to keep quiet." Hans stood up and kicked me over without much force at all I curled on the floor in pain I pretend as though I never heard his question. Trying to create some ice to hold against my stinging shoulder I prop myself up against the wall. But the magic didn't work, I was far too weak to use it. My body was conserving its energy for survival.

* * *

Kristoff was about three days behind Elsa I worriedly paced around in the study. I could never imagine life without my sister. I only hoped that he would be able to return with Elsa without any problems.

"Princess Anna." I hear a voice calling from the door. "You've been here hours and not a single word. Is everything alright?"

I breathe out deeply. "No, everything is not alright. My sister has been taken by Hans, and if Kristoff doesn't find her, Elsa is going to die." Anna looked at the man with a stern glare. "But if you want I can play Queen for you. We can just pretend like everything is fine." Anna began slightly annoyed. "I'll sit here and do all this paperwork."

The Guard looked up at me. "Princess Anna, I know you're worried but please rest you've been awake for hours. You haven't eaten a thing, people are worried for you."

"Your job is to protect me, not lecture me on my well-being If the Royal Court thinks I'm old enough to rule Arendelle I can certainly make my own choices." Anna paused. "So please." she pointed to the door. "Do your job."

* * *

I heard the doors creak open again and I was forced onto my feet. But fell over almost right away. Growing dizzy as I stood.

"Get up! you worthless girl!" Hans hissed. "I'll be glad to finally rule Arendelle, then I can get rid of their pathetic excuse for a Queen." he laughed.

I wanted to strike him, right through the heart. But I couldn't manage in many ways, he had threatened to kill me if I used it against him, but it worked out in his favor anyways. I was far too weak to even try and use them. Being tormented for many days and locked away had me physically drained.

Hans pulled me back on my feet and and held my arms. Forcing me forward "walk." he hissed in my ear.

I take a step forward sending shooting pain everywhere. I collapse to the ground Hans lets go of my arms. "Stupid witch" he hissed kicking my head with his foot he yanks me up by my hair. "I said walk!"

"I can't!" I scream out at him crying.

"Every time you fall down I will give you something more to cry about. Now move!" he yells in a stern voice. Pushing me forward, I walk a few steps with wobbly legs. Out of the cell and into a narrow hallway.

Hans pushes me harshly and I trip on the long cape trailing from my dress. Falling hard on my face I can taste blood in my mouth, it runs down my face. Hans grabs my arms from  
behind and forces me up looking at my blood covered face. "looks like you've lost a tooth" he laughs. "Serves you right. Keep going."

I walk until I see a steep staircase. "Hans please." I beg "I can't do it I can't walk please." I ask through tears. My entire body is protesting all this movement, I can't stop crying and now my mouth is full of an unpleasant bloody taste.

Hans grumbles. "You ungrateful witch." he hisses. "You're so lucky I'm not killing you." he looks down at me I can see him through my teary eyes. Just hoping he doesn't make me walk up those stairs "You're going to walk." he hisses. Pushing me closer to the staircase I take a step up. Hans pushes me forward quickly and right away I stumble falling on the shoulder he had cut open earlier. I scream as I fall down.

The Prince pulls me back up noticing I can't manage the stairs so instead he drags me up the staircase each second more painful than the last until he throws me on the deck of the ship. Blinding sunlight stings my eyes and I'm repeatedly shoved and locked around by him. I close my eyes tight. Once again the ginger man harshly pulls me up off the floor by my hair. "You've still got a long way to go Elsa." Hans laughs. "Open your eyes."

I try to open them but the sun is blinding so I just shake my head. "Please, I can't do it." I mumbled . I feel his arms wrap around my body his chin rests on my injured shoulder. Wincing I begin to cry as he whispers in my ear. "If only you could see how repulsive you look." he whispered. "Soon my entire kingdom will know just exactly what happens when you mess with me."

I felt his hot breath in my ear. "you will walk to the castle. So everyone can see you. If you fall, I will further your suffering." Hans hissed in a whisper. My heart begins beating faster and faster as tears roll down my cheeks. I begin feeling hot, and sick to my stomach. Shaking and crying until Hans releases me his and keeps a tight grip on my wrists that have be bound tightly behind my back and another between my shoulder blade shoving me forwards.

"Open your eyes." He hisses angrier than before. I manage to slowly open my eyes looking down as I try to keep most of the sunlight out. Hans forces me towards the docks. I know we've arrived in the southern isles. As soon as we begin walking down a slanted plank I loose balance and fall forward tumbling to the ground. I know the Prince released me on purpose.

I let out a large cry of pain as I tumble down to the docks slamming my head into the wood. Everything hurts far more than I expected. I feel as though I could pass out from the pain.

"Elsa..." Hans laughs as he approaches me pushing me back onto my feet. "You're so entertaining to watch as you suffer." he smiled but I looked away from his face and found that people were already staring at me. My bloody dress, face and hair. Everything covered in red stains, tears still ran down my face. But all I saw in the people's eyes was pity. even heard sone say 'poor girl' or gasp from shock. I even saw an  
older lady cry as I stumbled by her. Stopping a moment I looked at her with such a pained expression and she turned away. "Move witch!" Hans commanded pushing me forwards harshly.

About halfway to the castle I stumble on a rock in the middle of the road. I knew Hans would make me suffer, I debated giving up. But I had to make it back to Anna somehow I couldn't give up yet."

Hans pulls me to my feet again by my  
messy and bloodied hair braid within seconds. "Hans..." I breathe out. "Please."

But my cries are ignored. The prince continues pushing me forwards. Towards the castle, the tight ropes irritating my wrists again I can feel blood on my hands. Concentrating on walking I feel a slightly relief as we get closer and closer to the palace. But my body feels differently it grows weaker with each movement and I fall again in front of the castle gates. "You are weaker than I thought." he laughed quickly picking me up by my elbows. He waited a few seconds before walking again.

I was in a hazy state for most of the walk but soon enough Hans was walking me down into the cellars of his castle. He stopped one unlocking it and tossing me in carelessly. I hit my head hard against the stone floor, and everything was suddenly dark.


	3. Very Special Plans

Chapter 3

~ Very Special Plans ~

I was beginning to worry. Kristoff had been gone for quite some time. He was three days behind Hans and Elsa even if he could save her a lot could happen those three days.

"Princess Anna." one of the ladies of the Royal Court came into my room. Nodding politely and smiling. "Princess Anna, the court is very upset with the choice you made to send Kristoff after Elsa. "

I looked at her and sighed. "I really don't care, Elsa is my sister and your Queen."

The lady nodded. "I am aware, I've started making preparations for your sisters return. There will be several people ready to tend to her when she arrives."

I smile. "Thank you." I reply in a soft voice.

The lady, who's name escapes me walks up closer. As I try not to cry, but I know she can see my worry and sadness anyways. "Princess Anna, everything will be fine. Don't worry I can see how stressed you are."

I didn't speak for a long time. The lady started backing away. "Let somebody know if you need something, you are not alone Anna."

* * *

I wake up and look at my surroundings dim lights, cellar door, and nowhere to sleep. I manage to drag myself to the wall. My body hurt, it hurt to breathe it even hurt to simply exist. I tried using magic again nothing much happened but I could feel thin layer of Ice coating my hand, I was slowly regaining strength but I fear it won't last. I begin to voices in the hall. "Tell prince Hans his prisoner is awake."

I began to cry at that moment, I could help it the tears just ran down my face. I couldn't stand the thought of more pain, enduring more torment and soon enough he would be down here, it made me cringe. I tried to hold back tears as I heard shuffling about, and more voices. Eventually the door opened, and I turned away from it closing my eyes.

"Elsa." Hans' malicious laugh rang in the air. "Not so powerful now are you? Too weak to move, too weak for magic, and much too weak to be a Queen." I could hear his footsteps growing louder. He was nearing me "Soon, Arendelle will be mine. You and your sister will be... nothing." The Prince knelt in front of me. He gripped my chin tightly forcing me to look at him. But I refused to open my eyes. "Open your eyes." he demanded, when I didn't he squeezed tighter. I screamed in pain, my mouth hurt, I could taste blood in it again. I opened my eyes but my vision was blurry and full of tears.

"Elsa... you're not going anywhere for a long time." Hans smiled. "Just me and you."

He released his grip on my jaw and pulled his hand away. "Now stand." he commanded. I began trying to stand up using the wall. My hands were still bound tight behind my back. My legs ached in protest as soon as I put any pressure on them. I moved from the wall and collapsed onto the floor, not even able to support myself.

"You're pathetic." Hans glared shaking his head I could see the vicious look in his eyes as her stared down at me. "I said stand." he hissed.

I shook my head. "I can't." I cry mumbling softly. "I can't do it, It... It hurts too much."

"Stand up, you little witch or I shall make you wish you never existed!" he yelled in an angry tone. "You are under my command and I expect you to listen to me!"

I try to stand again. Getting to my knees and wobbling about. I get about halfway up before my legs give out and I'm on the floor again. I look up at Hans and breathe in deeply as he grabs my arm forcing me up and against the wall. Only inches from my face I look at him fearfully and he laughs. "You're going to wish you listened to me once I'm through with you." he smirked. I want to hide my fear, but it's impossible I can't help but to show how afraid I am. I know I could die at any moment. I'm not sure why Hans has bothered to keep me around.

He backs away slightly and pulls out a little blade. pressing the flat end against my cheek. "Now you're going to answer a question for me, Elsa, and you better tell me what I want to hear." he paused. "Or I'll make you bleed." Hans took a deep breath I could feel his heavy breathing on my face. "Are you afraid of me." he asked with confidence failing to suppress a large smile.

I close my eyes tight and hold in my breath for a few seconds. "Yes." I breath out softly a few tears run down my face.

"Good." Hans replied pulling the blade from my face he looks at my tattered hair. In its messy and bloody side braid. Picking it up in his hands he shakes his head laughing. Hans brought the blade to my hair cutting a few inches off. I watched it fall to the floor. "You'll hardly miss it, and now with the way you look. Nobody will recognize you as the 'Queen of Arendelle' I bet even your own sister wouldn't know who you are with all that blood you're covered in."

I breathed in deeply trying to keep from crying. Thinking how happy I would be to finally get away from Hans. "Now" he put a hand against my face. Running his fingers against my cheek. "You aren't so powerful anymore are you?"

When I did not respond and only looked down to my feet I could see he had the blade in his other hand. He moved it quickly and sliced my cheek open again. "That was a question!" he hissed as I cried out in pain. "Answer it"

But I wasn't listening to him. I was distracted by the pain and the red blood I could feel dripping down my face. "Answer me!" Hans screamed grabbing my shoulders and slamming me into the wall.

"No!" I reply sobbing. "No I'm not powerful." My voice shakes.

The Prince laughs again. "Oh Elsa, you don't know how much I'm enjoying this." Hans grabs my arm looking at me making direct eye contact as he says those words. I kick him as hard as I can at that moment and he sends me flying into the opposite wall. "You will respect me!" he whispers angry and my sobbing form curled up on the ground. I soon hear the door creak open and slam shut again. Hans has left, once again I'm alone.

I can't stop crying the pain is overwhelming. I hear soft footsteps and hope whoever is outside isn't coming to see me. But I hear the lock on the cellar door being fiddled with. I close my eyes not moving, trying not to cry. But that doesn't work, I can't hold back the tears. Finally the door opens after a few seconds and I cringe. "Please." I mumble in such a quiet voice it's almost not audible. "enough." But the footsteps near me I hear the person getting closer. I don't think I can take anymore pain today. Hans already tormented me enough.

I shut my eyes tightly. "Elsa?" he questions. But the voice doesn't belong to Hans. I know this persons voice very well. But all I can manage is to mumble and continue crying softly. Relieved someone who wasn't going to hurt me was finally here.

"Hey." He looks at me, I can see his face. I know he sees how terribly I look. Messy, bloody and sloppy cut hair. My face has many bruises and cuts all over, my dress is torn and stained. Every inch of my body protests in pain with even the slightest movement. "I'm going to get you out of here okay?" Kristoff speaks in a soothing tone. "Anna is very worried about you. She's going to be so happy to see you're alive." I smile slightly at the thought of seeing my sister again. I can tell Kristoff knows I'm in very bad condition, by the noises he's making the way his voice begins to waver when he speaks.

"I'm going to cut these ropes off your hands." he says softly. Soon, I feel the ropes fall off my hands. It feels so good not to have the rough rope rubbing against my raw, bloody wrists. I feel large arms wrap themselves around me and pick me up gently. Holding my tiny body tightly. "It's okay Elsa, nobody is going to hurt you anymore." I look up at Kristoff with teary eyes, he smiles down at me. "Close your eyes Elsa, and try to get some sleep." he whispers. "We're going back to Arendelle."

I wake up slowly slightly dizzy, but very quite comfortable. Wrapped in blankets and surrounded by pillows. "Elsa, I'm so glad you're finally awake." Kristoff looked at me. "You've been asleep for about two days."

I breathe softly, it still hurts but at least I can heal now. "The doctor I took with me from Arendelle fixed you up pretty good while you were unconscious." Kristoff sat at the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?" He asks.

"Fine." I reply exhausted pushing hair from my face, remembering it was cut a few days ago. Now what used to be a bloody tangled mess, was washed and fell nicely around my shoulders. Both wrists were bandaged as well as my shoulder. Kristoff sighed deeply. "Elsa, it's going to take a while for you to heal."

I nod sadly almost crying. "Why does it hurt so much."

"Because you're not used to being comfortable. When you were down there your body was surviving. It had to try and keep you strong, now because you're safe you realize the pain is much greater than you thought" I glance at him confused but he seemed to be right. "Get some sleep Elsa, you should be resting we still have five days before we reach Arendelle and Anna will want to spend as much time with you as she can." Falling back asleep I begin dreaming about the memories of what happened.

* * *

Hans pushed me against the wall holding the blade against my skin. "Do you want to die witch!" He hisses pushing the blade into me further and further every second.

"No!" I scream but he doesn't listen it's as if he can't even hear me. "No stop it!" I scream as blood begins to fall everywhere. I grow dizzy and sick falling over, watching Hans as he knelt down to me. "You deserve to die. Elsa..." He smirks.


	4. Nightmares

Chapter 4

~ Nightmares ~

"Hey, Elsa! Wake up!" I feel somebody shaking me. I jump up in the bed and look around nervously shaking. It was dark all around the room, almost no Iight shone. Until a dark figure came towards me and lit a small lamp by my bedside.

"Where's Hans!" I ask right away looking around but the Prince was nowhere to been seen. I look up at Kristoff who has a worried look on his face. He hugs me tightly and I wrap my arms around him crying. "Hans told me I deserved to die, I thought maybe this was all a dream and that I was really dying. That you'd hadn't saved me and I was back there with him." I explained softly through tears.

"Elsa, I assure you everything is fine." Kristoff pulls away. "You're safe and Hans is never going to get to you again. If he ever decided to set foot in Arendelle he will be locked up for good, you have the guards and Anna, you even have me. We are all going to try our best to protect you.'

"Kristoff you risked your life to save me, I know." I reply softly in a sad tone. "I'm just worried, Hans has done many terrible things to me and if I had to go back I'm not sure I'd want to survive, I think I would just simply give up..."

"Well, you're safe now and Hans won't get to you again. You don't even have to think about it." Kristoff pauses. "Goodnight Elsa." He says before heading towards the door and leaving to go to his own room.

I turn away and close my eyes, the reassurance wasn't enough. I was so afraid something bad might happen to me again. Hans was able to take me out of Arendelle once. Surely he could do it again. I sigh deeply and lie back down after Kristoff leaves, closing my eyes again. In the morning light streams through the few windows in my room. The doctor comes in as I slowly wake up.

"Kristoff tells you had some unpleasant dreams last night." I nod slowly, not speaking as she nears me. "Don't worry about it Elsa, it's very common to have unpleasant dreams after going through such terrible experiences. It might cause you some pain now, but eventually they'll go away." The doctor assured. I looked at her sadly disappointed she couldn't do anything to stop the dreams. After checking over most of my injuries she quietly leaves the room. Bored, I glance around for something to do but since I'm not allowed to get up, there's not much for me to keep myself occupied.

But then again, I can be expected to stay in bed all day. Forcing myself up I swing my feet over the edge of the bed. Dangling them over the floor for a few seconds before slowly placing them on the ground. I push myself off the bed into a standing position and walk a few steps before growing very dizzy. I turn around realizing how bad of an idea this was, but the bed was too far and I collapse on the ground, my vision blurring and eventually fading to black.

* * *

I walked around the study upstairs. "How could you let that witch escape!" I growl in anger at the few guards who were supposed to be watching Elsa. "One weak girl who can barely walk shouldn't be so hard to keep track of!"

I take deep breaths trying to calm my frustration. But it doesn't work, I can't help but think that these are the men who let Elsa escape, that witch was supposed to be my ticket to becoming the King of Arendelle.

"You think that I will just let this go? Elsa's imprisonment was the key to my plans."

They look at me with apologetic faces. "Apologies, Prince Hans. It won't happen again."

I shake my head. "It certainly won't! Go after them, I want Elsa dead! I want her sister dead I want her sisters fiancé dead!" I yell angry my face turning hot red. "We are going to Arendelle!" I say in a strong tone. "Prepare the ship, prepare the weapons. The Queen and the Princess will suffer." I smile looking out the window out at the docks. "We leave tomorrow at noon, be ready by then." I smirk. "Soon Elsa will be dead and Arendelle shall be mine."

* * *

I hear the door open and footsteps near me but everything was hazy.

"Elsa! Oh my gosh." I hear Kristoff a worried voice call. "You're not supposed to get out of bed!" I feel his arms wrap tightly around me much like he did when he rescued me from Hans. He gently sets me down on the bed and I try to open my eyes and speak.

"I've been laying around for days Kristoff I want to get up, go outside." I mumble softly, my voice barely a whisper.

He shakes his head slowly and takes my hand in his. "Anna needs you Elsa, please take this time to rest and heal." Kristoff sits in a chair next to me. "I'll stay here and wait until you fall asleep if I have to." I waited for a while and eventually grew tired closing my eyes. Kristoff stayed at my side for as long as I could remember, before I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

An arrow flew across the room the I followed it with my eyes as it hit my sister. "Anna!" I screamed rushing over to catch the falling girl. "No, no, no don't you die on me." I held the shaking princess tightly. Anna fluttered her eyes quickly.

"It's okay Elsa." She breathed softly. "You're going to be okay, please calm down. I'm alright." Anna closed her eyes. "I'm alright" She repeated softly.

"No." Elsa cried. "No Anna no please! Please don't die on me. I need you." I shook my sister slightly screaming loudly letting tears run down my face.

* * *

I wake up in the darkness crying. Nobody's around me, but I know where I am. Safe in the ship that will bring me back to me sister. I recall the dream, of watching her die and even though I know she's fine I can't bring myself to stop crying. Eventually after what seemed to be forever The door creaks open.

"Elsa?" A voice questions. "I heard you crying, what's wrong are you in pain?" Kristoff asks.

"No, no just another dream." I hang my head low and sigh wrapping blankets around myself. "I'm fine really." I lie continuing to let tears run down my face. My sisters fiancé sits beside me at first he doesn't speak but after a while he lets out a large sigh and take in a deep breath.

"We are going to be in Arendelle soon, Elsa." Kristoff assured me but I didn't move or say a word. "Do you want to talk about what happened." He offers nervously.

I take a deep breath and turn over to look at him. "I'm had seen Anna die, she was shot right before my eyes." I looked at him crying harder again. "I held her tiny body as she was dying. I thought it was real I thought I'd lost my sister. Kristoff she could be dead, we wouldn't even know until we reached Arendelle. She could already be dead and we wouldn't know, I know my nightmares aren't real but... You've been gone almost two weeks. Anna... Anna could be dead."

"Anna is fine Elsa." Kristoff assured me.

I shook my head. "You don't know that." I reply in tears with a shaking voice.


	5. Return to Arendelle

Chapter 5

~ Return to Arendelle ~

"Elsa we aren't far now." Kristoff said. It was a few days after my horrible dream. Kristoff carried me outside since I still couldn't walk on my own. I looked out and saw my kingdom in the distance.

"Arendelle." I breathed out relived we had finally arrived. It seemed like forever since we left the southern Isles. I was in my room for most of the journey, and in a considerable amount of pain luckily I had about a week to recover and rest. Althouh it would take a lot longer before i was back to full health.

As we approached I could see Anna waiting on the docks for us. I waved at her smiling, tears ran down my face. The ship pulled in and my sister climbed on board wasting no time she ran over to me embracing me tightly. I winced in pain and she tried to pull away, but I held onto her tightly refusing to let go of her.

"It's okay." I smile "I missed you so much." I begin crying after a while I can hear that Anna's crying too she holds onto me for a long time. We don't pull away from each other for many minutes.

"Elsa I was so worried about you." Anna said sadly. Kristoff looked to Anna and picked me up in his arms. "Let's get you'd sister back into the castle she's a a pretty rough couple of weeks."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"Hans did some pretty cruel things to her. She hasn't slept well either she keeps getting these terrible, terrible nightmares."

I could hear Kristoff explain a few things to Anna, the conditions he found me in. The nightmares that occurred afterwards, all I hear before a long silence is Anna's crying. "My poor sister." she says through tears.

Anna sits at my bedside. "Oh, Elsa I can't believe what you've gone through." Anna looked at my face, my wrists were still bandaged and my hair wasn't in the usual braid.

I breathe out. "Hans hurt me, Anna pretty badly I'm not so sure I want to talk about it yet. But I was tortured and abused." I close my eyes and tilt my head down.

Anna takes both my hands. "Whenever you are ready to talk I will be here for you, I will listen to whatever you have to tell me." she smiles.

I curl up comfortably in bed looking at my sister relieved we were reunited at last. "Anna? Will you stay with me?" I question.

"Of course." Anna curls up next to me on the bed. "Goodnight Elsa." she says sweetly.

* * *

But soon, my dreams are haunted by terrifying nightmares. I can see Hans standing in my room, holding Anna captive.

"You're so precious Elsa." he laughs. "Now should I make you watch your precious sister die?" Hans holds a blade to Anna.

"NO!" I scream trying to jump out of bed finding that I can't move. "NO! Hans! No please!"

* * *

"ELSA!" Anna screams. I feel my body shake. "Elsa! It's okay wake up wake up!" Anna calls softly holding me tightly. "You had another nightmare but don't worry it's alright now. I'm here... Don't cry."

"Elsa." I call softly in the morning as the sun shines through a small break in the curtains. "Good morning Elsa." I look at her, she stares at me with the most heartbreaking look on her face and holds onto me tightly.

"I missed you so much, Anna I can't believe I'm finally home."

"Would you tell me why you were screaming last night." I ask my sister. "You woke up screaming and crying I was terrified I thought you were hurt."

"I am hurt." Elsa replies she sighs deeply and I take her hands in mine. "Hans was here, he had you he was going to kill you. I couldn't move I wanted to save you and I couldn't do anything."

* * *

I look at Elsa and close my eyes. My sister is not the same. She's traumatized and frightened, quiet and reserved. I still can't believe it, she didn't deserve it. "Elsa." I look into her eyes. "Hans will never get to you again. He won't even see you again." I assured her. "Nobody will let him or anyone hurt you ever again."

My sister nods and turns away from me. "You can't promise me that Anna, It will never be okay alright it will never be the same."

"I can try, to make it okay." I offered.

"I was tortured, beaten abused humiliated." Elsa begins. "Locked away, again. They treated me like I was nothing, like I had done something wrong. They treated me like a criminal."

"Elsa... please it's alright now."

"No, Anna. It's not, it will never be."

"Elsa..." I began in a sad tone. "Hey... I know what they did to you was unimaginable, but now you're with me. Those nightmares will end Elsa, the pain will fade. You can go back to being Queen. But for now you don't have to worry about that. You can just focus on recovering." I smile softly but my sister doesn't even look at me. I close my eyes. "You want me to go?" I ask her.

"No." she replies crying. "I want you to make it all go away." I walk around the bed to see her crying I hug Elsa tightly.

"I'm here for you Elsa, whatever you need. I don't let go for a long time. Elsa remains silent for the most part. Kristoff had said she was asleep for most of the journey back to Arendelle. I guess now she was feeling the worst of it.

"Elsa look at me." I said pulling away seeing my sisters watery eyes and tear-stained face. "I'm so proud of you. For not giving up, you could've so easily but you knew we would come for you." I look at her smiling. "You're strong, and you need to pull out all that strength now and fight this."

Elsa smiles slightly but it disappears soon afterwards. "What about Hans, he's strong too. What if he comes back."

"Then we make him regret it." I say in a low tone. I didn't want to admit it to my sister but if Hans came anywhere near Arendelle I would kill him.

* * *

I looked to the few men I brought with me. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle shall be dead. Ensure she suffers, and that she watches her sister suffer. I want that irritable red head gone. Most importantly I want to be king."

"We will arrive in Arendelle In a day, Prince Hans." one of them nods. "We aren't far off now."

"Very good." I smile returning to my quarters to think. I look over papers on my desk. Maps of Arendelle, maps of the castle and village. I got into the Queens room without being noticed once surely I could do it again, this time would prove to be much easier as I only had to kill her.

"Prince Hans." I hear a knock on the door. Looking over to see two of the most trusted men in the southern isles. "The security in Arendelle will be tightened. We have already taken precautions to locate an alternate docking position a few miles from Arendelles coast. As well as a flag of another kingdom to fly."

I nod at the two of them smirking. "Perfect." I breathe deeply. "I can't wait to return to Arendelle." I pause a moment and close my eyes. Thinking of how being king would finally be. "Finally, Elsa will be dead. Just like I wanted her so long ago. I didn't even have to marry into the Royal family." I turn to the mirror on the wall. "Murder just makes everything so much easier."

* * *

I was still in bed, Anna didn't allow me to get up after Kristoff explained our little ordeal, she wasn't too please I had tried to get up and ended up unconscious on the floor. If she wasn't with me she made sure somebody else was. But luckily today, she was here for me.

"Anna? When do you think I can go outside?" I ask her. She looks at me with a sympathetic face.

"Elsa, you need to recover first. I don't want to send you outside and have you come back hurt. I know you're sick of being stuck in bed all day. But you have to take time to recover."

I sigh deeply and turn over my back facing my sister. "Oh come on Elsa, it's not that bad. You have me, you get to rest, the Royal Court is taking care of everything for you."

"Yeah, that worries me what if they decide they don't need me."

"Honestly Elsa, stop thinking of excuses I'm not letting you out of bed. Nobody is going to replace you, you're a wonderful Queen."

"Arendelle did fine without me." I say solemnly. "You did fine without me."

Anna sighs deeply. "Listen, I know it's hard for you right now. You have to just pull through it. You're sad I get it, you've been through so much."

"Anna, I just realize that everyone was okay without me. I wasn't here I wasn't Queen and life went on. It still goes on. Life isn't going to stop for me, I..." my voice shakes as I try hiding my tears. "I don't want somebody to wake up one day, and tell me in no longer needed."

"But you are needed... I need you."

"But say tomorrow, somehow they were able to overrule me. If I wasn't the Queen I don't know what I would do. Anna this is the only thing I know... Arendelle one day might realize they don't need me, as much as I need them."

I turn back to face Anna and she looks down. "Arendelle loves you, Elsa nobody knows what's happened yet. But somehow someway they're going to find out."

"They're going to think I'm pathetic for not defending myself! I have magic I can freeze somebody solid in seconds!"

Anna looks sadly at me for a moment. "You're so different." she cries. "You're always expecting people to see the worst in you. I thought after what happened, after the eternal winter ended you changed." her voice shakes growing increasingly sad sounding with each word.

"Anna..." I begin.

"Elsa, all you've done since you've been back is feel sorry for yourself. I don't know what happened, that made you like this but..."

I interrupt her. "You know what happened!" I pause. "I was tortured and humiliated! Anna!" I look at her with a defeated glance. "They hurt me! Do you not understand that! I was humiliated in front of an entire kingdom. Dragged through the streets barely able to keep myself standing!"

"Elsa stop."

"No, Anna Kristoff told you everything but I never told him all of it. I'm scared, I'm hurt and I'm honestly so sad, worse than its ever been before, I don't even know how to explain it."

Anna looks at me, she feels sorry I can see it in her expression."Try." she speaks softly. "What does it feels like."

I look up at her and stay silent for the longest time. "Cold inside." I reply.

* * *

"I'm sorry Elsa, for getting mad at you. I was just so happy you were home, that I had my sister back. Now you're always so sad. I'm scared and I don't know what to say anymore."

Elsa sighs deeply she squeezes my hands tight. "Anna I love you, but I'm never going to be the same person again, I will remember this for the rest of my life."

"I know, Elsa I'm sorry I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to make you hurt." I begin crying, I knew she would deny it. But I had seen that my angry words hurt my sister.

"Anna, it's okay."

"No you're sad all the time Elsa! I can't even do anything for you to make it better. You know how much that hurts me? To see you in such pain, to just stand by and do nothing?" I look at her with a solemn stare. We don't take our eyes off each other for the longest time.

"Just be here with me." Elsa replies. "All I need is my cheery little sister, I thought about giving up. But I needed to get back to you. I couldn't give up even when I so deeply wanted too."

I look at her surprised. "You suffered for me? You? You fought to stay alive for me?"

"Yes, and I would do it again. For you."

I look at my sister tears fill my eyes. To hear she would go through it all again for me. "You would go through all that again for me?"

"If it meant keeping you safe, keeping you alive. Of course I would." Elsa looks at me pulling a small smile. "let's just hope we can stay out of trouble for a while."

I laugh. "Elsa, it's so good to have you home." for the first time in many days my sister smiles. She sits up with my help and I let her lean against me my arm wrapped around her tightly.

"It's good to be home Anna, to be with you, I missed you."

"I missed you, Elsa I never stopped thinking about you." I hug her tight.

"You want to go outside?" I ask her.

"I thought that was a no." Elsa told me.

"Well I suppose Kristoff could carry you onto the balcony and we could get a chair out there." Elsa laughs. "What?" I ask curiously.

"You would do anything to try and make me happy."

"Of course I would." I reply smiling. "Because you need a break from all this, and the sun will be good for you."

* * *

The ship docked in a nearby alcove a few miles from Arendelle. I now stood above on a mountain overlooking the kingdom. "Prince Hans, everything is ready for our departure into the Kingdom." one of the guards nodded at him. He was dressed in a uniform worn by Arendelles guards as well as two others. I smiled at them.

"Perfect, once in Arendelle you will bring me into the castle pretending I'm a prisoner. Then as Elsa isn't expecting a thing, we will strike. She'll be dead before she even realizes what hit her."

The two guards laugh and I smile slyly to myself. Proud of the plan I had to overthrow Arendelle. Soon the three of us were walking down the mountain. The rest of the crew from

The southern isles remained at the ship. Once in the Kingdom the two guards dragged me through the village stopping at the gates of Arendelle castle.

"We've captures Prince Hans in the woods, he's committed crimes against the Queen."

The two men at the door nod and the three of us enter Arendelle castle, finally I would be able to put my plan into action. In just minutes, the Queen will be dead and I shall finally rule.


	6. Broken

Chapter 7

~ Broken ~

Anna was by my side for a long time. She had not even left once. The windows in the room were now open. The sunlight and fresh air came streaming into the room. I smiled at Anna brightly she promised she'd finally be able to take me outside today.

"You okay Elsa?" Anna asked.

"I'm fine." I reply. "Still shaken up a bit over recent events. I'm just happy to finally get out of my room this afternoon, it's been so long."

Anna returns a smile and hugs me tight. "I'm Happy you're starting to do a little better now." she looks at me with a sympathetic glance. "You're slowly recovering, and I'm proud of you."

We sat in silence a long time. Anna snuggled against me. After a while yelling and screaming filled the air. Anna jumped up curious and I looked at her fearfully. "I'm going to check it out." my sister said softly getting up.

"What if it's Hans?" I ask her. "I can't lose you Anna. What if it's him and he does something terrible to you?"

"Elsa, It will be fine." She assures me, slowly walking towards the door. Opening it I watch as she disappears. Wondering if that might be the last time I see her.

Time seems to pass by slowly all alone without anyone to keep me company. I hear Anna, screaming and then my door slams open. Two men led by Hans enter my room. Hans is dragging my sister alongside him forcefully handling her tiny form The two men following behind him pull me out of bed and push me onto the floor. Wincing in pain I am dragged into the middle of the room and forced up into a kneeling position.

"Elsa, how wonderful to see you again." I don't reply and look away from him. I can hear Anna sobbing, I look to she her shaking fearfully. Hans has such a tight grip on her even her struggling doesn't do much.

"I said its nice to see you." he growls. When I don't reply he slams my sister harshly against the bed post. Anna cries in pain closing her eyes tightly as tears run down her face.

I breathe in deeply glaring at him with hatred. "How dare you hurt her."

The man before me just laughs. "Oh, Elsa this is going to be much more fun than I thought."

"Let Anna go." I demand.

"Elsa... You don't get to make the choices around here anymore. You see you were a prisoner and you escaped. You should be punished, and I'm going to enjoy every minute of it." He says with a huge smirk plastered across his face.

I look away from him. "Fine, punish me but let my sister go."

Hans laughs. "Your sister is going to help me." Anna looks up and me locking her eyes with mine. She looks concerned, very frightened.

"What are you going to do?" I ask in a shaky tone.

"You're going to watch her die."

I look at him, smirking like he's defeated me. I hear Anna crying softly begging him not to kill her. "Please! Please don't kill me!" she sobs. "Please Elsa please help me."  
I breathe in slowly as he laughs at her.

"You're going to die Princess, and I'll make sure your sister watches you suffer." I watch Hans taunt my sister. Anna won't stop shaking, she's far too afraid. Trying to conceal my anger as Ice creeps slowly up the walls I glare angrily at him until I can stand it no longer. In seconds I send the men holding me back flying into the wall with an icy blast.

I manage to get over too Hans who's still holding my sister. With two hands, I take his sword and throw it on the floor behind me. Leaving him weapon-less. "You really need to re-think who you're dealing with." I grab his throat with my cold hand." release my sister, Now." I demand. Leaving him breathless, He seems to hesitate for a while turning a near blue color but he soon releases Anna, and I send him flying into the opposite wall unconscious.

Turning my head I look down to see Anna crying she's clutching my foot tightly. So I kneel down in front of her. "Anna, hey you're okay." I whisper. "You're okay I'm here, I'm not hurt." But the Princess does not stop crying even for a second. Hans has caused us too much trouble as much as I believe killing is never the answer he must be stopped. He has caused far too much pain and suffering for us to let him go.

Somebody must have heard us because a storm of people enter the room. I pick Anna up and set her on the bed gently, then sit beside her. The guards drag Hans and his men away. But one of them stays in the room and looks to me. "Your Majesty, what would you like to be done about Prince Hans?"

I look over to my sister who's still trying to stop herself from crying. I remember everything he's done to me. "I want him executed." I pause "tomorrow." finishing in a strong tone I nod.

"Very well my Queen."

The castle doctor enters the room, stunned by the current state of both my sister and I. "My sister... Can you do anything for her?" I ask nervously.

"Your sister, is just shaken miss. She's going to be alright." The lady smiles and walks over to me. "let me take a look at you, okay? I know you're still recovering... anything hurt?"

I nod lightly noticing the pain. After a few hours I'm lying right next to my sleepy sister. Having been told not to move, and that I would soon begin to feel the pain of what I had done in order to save Anna not mention being thrown around the room.

"Elsa?" My sister whispered weakly. "Thank you for saving me. I... I thought he was going to kill me."

I smile softly. "I'd do anything for you Anna, you know that."

* * *

"I know Elsa." I smile softly looking at my sister. "You don't look so good Elsa..." I tell her. "Are you feeling alright?"

My sister shakes her head. "I... I got a rush, I had to save you but now... I'm just in so much pain." Elsa looks at me. "But we don't have to worry about Hans anymore I'm having him Executed."

I look at Elsa sadly. "I thought you said you'd never do that."

The Queen closes her eyes. "I did, but Hans has caused trouble for us more times than we can count. Anna he traumatized me, tortured me, he nearly killed you. We have to put an end to this."

I nod understandingly slowly getting up by body aches from being slammed against the bed post earlier. "Elsa?" I ask my sister who is still curled up in bed. "I'm know you're still recovering and I know Hans has hurt you and that you're afraid of him. I'm just... I'm proud of you. For standing up to him, for saving me." I look at her locking eyes.

"You always tell me that." she smiles. "I'm proud of you too, Anna."

Breathing deeply I wish more than anything I could hug my sister tight but she's in far too much pain for that and before I know it Elsa is fast asleep.

Hours later she awakens with a scream. "Anna!" bolting upright Elsa panics looking around. "Anna!" she screams again gasping for air. As I near her she looks fearful. "Oh my gosh, Anna I thought you were dead I thought they killed you." she sobs hysterically.

I help her lay back down. "Shh Elsa, nobody is going to hurt me, or you. We are safe now."

I breathe in deeply. Hans obviously caused her more trauma than I expected. I stand up and take Elsa's hand. "Try and go back to sleep ill be back soon I've got something to take care of."

I walk down the halls passing guards and soldiers down into the cellars I stop in front of Hans. "You're being executed tomorrow." I state. "How do you feel about that? Do you regret what you've done to us?"

Hans laughs. "No, and I would cause you and your sister more pain if I Ever got the chance."

"You know how much pain you've caused Elsa! She is traumatized because of you! She wakes up screaming in fear for what you've done to her. She's in constant pain because of you!" I scream. "Do you not feel the slightest bit ashamed of yourself!"

"No, The witch deserves it."

I glare at him in anger. "How dare you call Elsa a witch how dare you hurt her! How dare you think you have the right to torture people!" I scream through tears.

"Did I make the Princess cry?" he laughs. "Its too bad I didn't kill you when I had the chance... Imagine how much Elsa would've suffered seeing you die before her eyes, knowing it was all he fault, that she couldn't save her stupid little sister."

I clench my hands in anger. "SHUT UP!" I scream.

"Oh Anna, I will find a way to kill Elsa... After all she doesn't belong anywhere she's a witch and you know it she killed you. She froze your heart... I've only threatened to kill but your sister... I don't know why you trust that witch. Anna." Hans pauses. "Elsa has taken your life before, she should be the one dying tomorrow."

"Elsa didn't mean too! She was scared. Her powers were out if control. She couldn't help it! But you, you planned this all. I have no sympathy for you, I hope your death lets my sister rest easy for once... You deserve it, I'm sure of it now." I glared at him but he just laughed.

"Even when I'm dead, Princess... Your sister won't ever recover. We traumatized that witch so much you wouldn't believe the things we did to her. You should've seen how pathetic she was. Weak, vulnerable, powerless... If only you had seen her when we brought her to the castle. Bloody and beaten, wouldn't stop crying for the whole trip."

I looked at him with anger breathing heavily I turned the guard beside me. "Make him suffer." I hiss "I want to see how he likes it when he's thrown around carelessly." the man puts a hand on my shoulder. "Let's get you back to your room, Princess." I pull away. "No! Hans made Elsa suffer through agony. A death sentence is merciful. I want to see him bleed."

The man looked at me shocked, I had obviously never behaved this way before. But Hans hurt Elsa so much that she had trouble even falling asleep. "Princess, This is not your choice. Your sister has already decided his sentence. Please allow me to escort you up to your room."

I can hear Hans laughing. "Anna, you really think that you have power over me? Im always planning. "Your sisters pain isn't over yet. I'll make sure of it. She's going to die... It will be all your fault."

The guard holds me back as I lunge towards him. "Hey!" he forcefully turns me around. "Princess." he breathes softly "Prince Hans won't get to Queen Elsa, he's being executed tomorrow don't worry.


	7. Death Threats

**Apologies for lack of updates. **

* * *

I look at him shocked. "I'm the Princess, you don't get to give me orders I want to see Hans now. Let me in his cell." I glare. But the guard shakes his head.

"Your sister would not approve. She is very protective of you. Right now I suggest you forget about this man and return to her."

I narrow my eyes at the man. "Fine." I hiss. As he takes me upstairs to my sisters room. "Princess, Anna everything is under control. Prince Hans will cause you no trouble after tomorrow."

"Anna?" Elsa calls in a terrified tone she looks at me with wide eyes full of tears. One of the doctors are sitting by her side a servant girl on the other.

"Wait? What? What's wrong?" I ask softly walking over to Elsa. The doctor pulls me to the other side of the room.

"Elsa is completely traumatized Princess, it seems every time she closes her eyes a new nightmare presents itself." the lady looks defeated as she speaks to me. "Elsa was recovering so well, but this recent visit from the Prince sent her over the top."

"Well. What's the problem? She's going to get better again isn't she?" I ask.

The lady puts a hand on my shoulder. "I don't think so Anna." she pauses. "Elsa is completely traumatized, now this event today was a trigger for her. Hans' presence has begun to take a toll on her. Anna you nearly died and that's what she's do afraid of. She's just so different. All she talks about is her experiences with him, for the past hours. Princess, I'm really very sorry. But Elsa just isn't going to get better."

"What do you mean!" I ask loudly. "What do you mean she won't get better why? Is she going to be like this forever?" I ask half scared half angry.

The doctor pulls me out of the room. "Anna, you really don't get it. Elsa's not getting better. She's not recovering, she doesn't eat she can hardly walk now... She can't even sleep peacefully."

"Then help her!" I demand in an angry tone. "You haven't tried! You haven't even given her a chance!"

"Anna, your sister is dying... There's nothing left to do."

"There's always something I can do, how long do I have."

"Three weeks, maybe."

I nod looking at her with a sad face. "Please take care of Elsa for me..."

I hug my sister tightly after returning to the room. "I'll be back soon Elsa I promise."

As soon as I left a took my bags, gathered a few things and left the castle. I boarded a ship and sailed off to a distant land. Where I had heard many forms of magic existed. Days past, I knew Hans had been executed and that set my mind at peace a little more, maybe the news of Hans' death would ease Elsa's trauma. Finally after a long time I arrived in a strange world. Much different from the Kingdom of Arendelle, another day passed I came upon a small building where the village people told me a strange sorceress lived. Most were much to afraid to even associate with her.

"Hello?" I call softly "Hello?"

"Ahhh, I haven't had a visitor in many many days, what brings you here dear."

I look down a moment meeting the woman's eyes. "My sister, she's suffering from severe trauma. She was captured and tortured... She's... She's dying, she's been completely delusional ever since we rescued her... But the thing is this man came back and..." I paused. "He tried to kill us and I was hoping you knew of a way to help her?" I spoke quickly nervously fiddling with my hands.

"Unlike the magic in your land, mine is very powerful I can remove all the memories of your sisters trauma, it will be like none of it ever happened, but you're going to have to do something for me. Nothing is free my dear."

"What do I have to do?" I ask cautiously.

"More of what you have to give me."

"What do you want? Money? Gold? Jewels?"

"Nothing like that, I want something of value to you personally. Something your sister gave you perhaps? Something you treasure."

I look at her stunned for a moment. "Why would you want anything like that? It has no value to you?"

"Do you love your sister? Would you do anything for her?" she questions.

"I would." I reply softly.

"Then give me something of value to you. A gift your loving sister gave is enough to create what I'm looking for."

"Why do you need it?" I ask.

"No questions, do you want something to save your sister or not?"

I slowly take off the snowflake necklace Elsa has given me as a wedding gift. "Will this do?" I ask hopefully. "My sister gave it to me, as a wedding gift."

The woman studies it for a moment nodding. "Very well." he pulls out a bottle. "Come here, and tell me who is it that hurt your sister? Do you have memories of him?"

I walk closer. "Yes... Prince Hans of the Southern Isles But why?"

"The potion needs a trigger to work. One simple memory of this person shall do."

I step towards him as a memory slowly drifts away and falls into the bottle. "Give this to your sister, she needs to drink it." he handed me a small blue stone as well. "All her memories will need a place to go. They shall become trapped in here and the stone will glow purple once the memories are inside, but if the stone is broken her memories will return to her.

I nod in understand and slowly leave the house. Once I get back to Arendelle, I can finally help Elsa, I just hope I'm not too late.I return to Arendelle anxious too see if Elsa survived. It had been just under two weeks since I left, and I was extremely worried for her. I rush off the vessel that had carried me home. Straight into the castle and up to Elsa's room.

"Anna!" Elsa spoke in a weak whisper but she smiled happily as I entered her room even though she seemed exhausted. I quickly pulled out the bottle.

"Elsa, I visited a land full of magic. This is a very strong memory potion. It will remove all memories of Hans, so you can sleep, eat and recover..." Anna paused. The doctor had come in the room just in time to hear me explain everything. "All you have to do is drink it."

The lady helped Elsa sit up, so she rested against her pillow. Elsa took the bottle from me with a shaking hand and slowly drank the entire thing. Thirty seconds later she looked at me.

"Anna, why... Why does everything hurt." she mumbled in tears.

I smile at her receiving a confused look back. But I know the potion worked. I help Elsa to comfortably lay back down. "Get some rest Elsa, you need some sleep." I draw the curtains closed and walk outside with the doctor as my sister falls fast asleep.

"Anna, you know Elsa will have a long painful road to recovery, It's not going to be a few weeks it might be months."

I look at her sadly. "I know, I'm scared for her... But you can help her now can't you? She can finally sleep and heal now that her memories are gone?"

The doctor smiles. "Yes, Elsa's trauma was very severe it was keeping her from healing. Your sister is going to be just fine."

I stop for a minute sitting in silence.  
"Anna!" I hear my sister call loudly. "Anna!"

I run into my sisters room."Elsa! Elsa what's wrong!" I worriedly rush over to her side. She trembles in pain "You're supposed to be asleep."

"Anna, I missed you." my sister says softly. I take a seat on her bed and smile.

"I missed you too Elsa but if you want to get better you're going to have to sleep. You and I can talk when you wake up okay? I promise... I'm my going to leave you for a long time."

"Will you stay with me?" She asks.

I nod slowly and lay down beside her. She holds me close, and soon I find myself slowly falling asleep. When I wake up Elsa is still sleeping soundly. I get up trying not to disturb her and quickly sneak off to my room to change before returning. Breakfast is brought up for the both of us. I take a seat by the window and wait for Elsa to awaken.

"Anna?" she whispered sleepy. "Anna can you find the doctor please."

I walk over to her "You're in pain aren't you?" I ask. Elsa nods slowly "Yeah."

* * *

I weakly look to my sister she leaves the room and returns minutes later with the doctor walking behind her.  
"In a bit of pain Elsa?" she asks. I nod once and she walks over to me setting a small wooden box down on the table next to my bedside. I watch as she mixes various things together. Then puts it all into a small vial shaking it up. Pouring the contents into my tea she hands the cup to me. "Drink it all now, it should help with the pain."

Anna comes to sit next to me she rubs my back gently as I sip the warm tea. "Can you try and eat today Elsa?" My sister asks me handing me a tiny piece of bread. I breathe softly and nibble on it but set it down after it was about half gone. "I can't Anna... I don't feel good."

"No, no don't be so hard on yourself, you take all the time you need to recover."

"Recover from what? I... I don't even remember what caused all this pain."

Anna smiles at me. "Maybe it's a good thing Elsa, I assure you I've gotten rid of the threat. Nothing is going to hurt you."

Finishing the tea I set it down carefully and lay back in bed. "Anna?" I pause for a few moments. "Will you do something for me?" I ask looking up at her.

"Of course."

"Tell me a story."

"A story?" Anna giggles. "Why would you want me to do that?"

"I miss hearing your voice." I reply. "I missed having you here and comforting me. I just missed you so much while you were gone." I cry softy. "The pain was excruciating, I just wanted you... But I couldn't have you, I couldn't hear your voice... I didn't know if I ever would, they told me I was very weak... That I might die." I look at her with teary eyes as I explain everything in a shaking voice. I look to see Anna softly crying as she leans over hugging me gently.


End file.
